You'll Be In My Heart
by temposbabe
Summary: SongFic. Draco and Harry escape from London years after they leave Hogwarts. They had figured out that they were in love and kept the fire burning. But things begin to happen...


Draco walked up to Harry and kissed him lightly. His pale cheeks turning a crimson color before turning away and walking to the stage of the café they ran. Draco looked out over the audience and smiled. Tonight was their two-year anniversary; Draco wanted to make this one special.

"Hey everyone. Tonight I will be singing a song for my lover. His name is Harry Potter and I would like to dedicate this song to him. So Harry, here it is, year two and we still haven't killed each other." Draco grinned and the stage lights dimmed.

The band began to play and Draco felt the humming of the bass guitar next to him, along with his best friend, Blaise Zabini, smiling softly with his eyes closed. Slowly the soft colored lights came back on and Draco looked up from the mic and over at Harry, who was blushing terribly.

**Come stop your crying, it will be all right**

**Just take my hand, hold it tight**

**I will protect you from all around you**

**I will be here don't you cry**

Draco sang along to the slow song, his gray eyes dashing around the room. His heart beating a million miles per minute, slowed down as he kept singing.

**For one so small, you seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us can't be broken**

**I will be here don't you cry**

The sweet memories of the two young boys making love flowed through the blondes mind. How he and Harry had confessed their love to each other. The boy smiled softly.

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart**

**Always**

**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**

**They just don't trust what they can't explain**

**I know we're different but deep inside us**

**We're not that different at all**

Painful images came into both of their minds as they remembered everyone not liking the idea of two boys dating, let alone, love each other. People had put up such a fuss about them, except Blaise and Ron, who later figured out that love doesn't always have to be with a women.

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart**

**Always**

**Don't listen to them, cause what do they know**

**We need each other, to have and to hold**

**They'll see in time, I know**

Draco looked around the large room again and saw everyone smiling. He smiled along with them, his soft and sweet voice carrying through the café.

**When destiny calls you, you must be strong**

**I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on**

**They'll see in time, I know**

**We'll show them together cuz...**

**You'll be in my heart**

**I believe, you'll be in my heart**

**I'll be there from this day on**

**Now and forever more**

His heart was racing again as he was drowning in is sweet memories of them going to Hogsmead, and taking day trips to London.

**Always...**

**I'll be with you**

**I'll be there for you always**

**Always and always**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**I'll be there always**

And with that said Draco walked off of the stage and over to Harry. The raven-haired boy's arms wide open for Draco to cuddle into and kiss him. He slowly approached Harry, and could feel everyone's eyes on the two of them. Harry pulled the slender blonde into a hug and kissed him passionately. Their tongues exploring one another's mouths, they slowly pulled apart. Their lips slightly pinker then before, green eyes met gray. The two kissed once more and everyone clapped.

Blaise and Ron were walking up to them now, their hands clung together and Blaise kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Dray, that was great. I think that was the best performance for our band yet. Great job buddy." Blaise smiled at Draco, his black curly hair bouncing from Blaise jumping up and down.

The two walked away to let Harry and Draco have their time and space. As Draco clung onto Harry's broad shoulders they smiled at each other. This would be the last time, which something this great would happen in a while.


End file.
